


Drunk in Love

by pleasant_grendel



Series: Seven Times [1]
Category: End Days (Play)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gets Nelson drunk for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> End Days, Rachel Stein, and Nelson Steinberg belong to Deborah Zoe Laufer.

“My face feels numb.” Nelson patted his cheeks, eyes glossy. His normally fast speech was slowed down so he could concentrate on getting each word out correctly.

“Must be working then.” Rachel pinched his cheek making him blush.

Nelson had never been drunk before. Rachel and him decided to approach the milestone within the safe confines of Nelson’s room so that in the completely unlikely event that they’d find themselves at a school party he would know his limits.

“Why do you do that?” Nelson grinned before taking another swig from a bottle of sour apple sucker.

“’Cause I love the color your face makes.” Nelson burst into a bit of laugher, falling back onto his bed next to Rachel. “Shh! You’ll wake up your Step-parents.”

“I don’t care. They don’t care ‘bout me.”

“S’okay.” Rachel took his hand in her own, smiling weakly. “I care about you.”


End file.
